


mini-sag number one in h

by screamingnow (bluedreaming)



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, mini-sag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/screamingnow
Summary: ...Jonghyun only smiles and shakes his head.
Relationships: Choi Jonghyun | Changjo/Lee Byunghun | L.Joe
Collections: micro-fiction





	mini-sag number one in h

Byunghun likes the taste of Jonghyun's lipstick when he's allowed to touch and the delicate scent of flowers that drifts through the air and the soft waves of hair and his mind is buzzing "noona please!" he begs but Jonghyun only smiles and shakes his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The term _noona_ (older sister, used by a male speaker) is used intentionally.
> 
> This mini-sag was originally posted on Tumblr, so I'm moving it here as part of a Tumblr clean-up process. The posting date was 2 February 2015, so that's my best guess at a creation date.
> 
> The term _mini-sag_ is from the article [How Short Can You Go? 50 to 100 Word Stories](https://www.dailywritingtips.com/how-short-can-you-go-50-to-100-word-stories).


End file.
